Chicken Soup for Michaela's Soul
by rising.galaxy
Summary: Series of Rieren one shots (some multi-chapter). Dedicated to my awesome friend Michaela who never fails to make me smile, and I think we could all use some fluff from time to time. They take place in different AUs, each stated at the beginning of the chapter with a summary. I do also take requests and suggestions!
1. eyes

**High school AU, where Levi sees Eren at a party and is captivated by his eyes. Eren doesn't seem to notice right away that someone has taken interest in him. **

The party was going how Levi expected it to; obnoxiously loud and generally uncomfortable. People walked all around the living and dining rooms, talking and shouting. He stood next to Hanji, who was staring at a bowl of chips, wondering which one to take next when someone bumped into him.

"I'm really sorry!" the person said while blushing slightly. "It's pretty crowded in here, and I just... ah, never mind..." They trailed off while the contrast of the red in their cheeks was stunning against their eyes. Although Levi didn't show any outward emotion, he was taken aback slightly by them; a vibrant array of shades of green that seemed to reflect the light softly. Levi narrowed his eyes; pretty eyed boys were _not_ going to break his character.

"Watch where you're going" Levi said. Hanji snickered behind him, and he glared at her. The boy took this as his time to leave and began to walk away, when Hanji called back out to him.

"Don't worry, Eren, he's always like this!" She said while laughing. Levi rolled his eyes. _"Why am I even here?"_

"I saw how you looked at him. Aren't his eyes wonderful?" Levi said nothing, but looked out the nearby window that was close to the corner that they were standing in. "I know what you're thinking Levi, I usually can make a good guess at least. You were at least startled by how... _exuberant _they are." When she put an emphasis on that word, Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a love struck dumbass, Hanji." He said, while taking a chip. Levi looked around the room and spotted the boy again. His brown hair framing his face and the way his eyes just were illuminated with happiness as he talked and laugh made his heart flutter. Levi sighed.

"Not even a little?" Hanji asked. "You should talk to him, Eren's pretty shy though... you may not get much out of him, and you have to be direct."

"Wait, how do you even know this kid?" Levi wondered.

"He's in my autopsy class, and we've been lab partners before. He's such a sweetie too!" She said while sighing. Levi smiled slightly at her antics, before the blonde kid who he was talking to looked over and began to walk over, bringing Eren with him.

"Hello, Hanji!" he said while smiling. _"God this guys voice is high."_ Levi thought. Eren stood behind him and looked at Levi before blushing and quickly looking away. _"Okay... so he is really shy... Hanji wasn't kidding there." _

"Hi Armin, hey Eren." Hanji said. "What's new with you two?"

Eren shrugged "stress from school." Armin laughed and looked at him

"You take everything way to seriously though, and one day, you're just going to collapse."

"Is this why you think Eren should have a romantic relationship?" Hanji asked. Armin nodded.

"I can't watch his back forever, besides, no one thought I would beat you to having a real relationship, but here we are!" Armin said while laughing. Eren smiled too and looked at Levi again and just _"Oh man, those eyes, it's defiantly time to make a move." _

So he did.


	2. cloudy days

**Adult AU where they live together in NYC and decided to take a walk on cloudy day.**

The wind blew across the harbor and the smell of salt water was in the air. Eren's hair blew around his face as he looked around at all the people bundled up on the cold November day and walking quickly for a multitude of reasons down at the south ferry station. He has just gotten off of the subway with Levi and they had decided to take a walk instead of going on the ferry off of Manhattan island, like they had originally planned to do. The grey water was sloshing against the dull green and brown wooden boards of the dock. The sky looked bleak and empty, like it had once been an interesting night that someone had drained the life out of, and left a dull grey.

"What are you looking at?" Levi asked Eren looked back down at Levi's grey eyes, and how even though they were the same color as the water and the sky, they held so much passion, yet managed to appear so calm at the same time. All from one color. It was times like this that Eren just wanted to last forever, despite the fact that the breeze was beginning to make him shiver.

"Nothing." Eren said while smiling. "just... thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Levi asked, while crossing his arms over his chest to block out some of the wind. It made an eerie sound as it passed through the hollow spaces through the skyscrapers standing behind them. Even though the island was always humming with life, the path by the water that they were on right now was completely empty. The few trees there were completely bare, and they were the only two people standing there, two dark figures against all this grey. Eren took a step forward and Levi could see him shaking slightly.

"Are you really cold? We can go home if you wa-"

"I've been thinking about us." Eren said. "You know that, I've loved you for a really long time, and I think that now, I love you more than I did when we first got together. Our relationship is different now, but not in a bad way, and I actually think it's good. I'm really happy with the way things turned out."

"Where are you going with this?" Levi asked. Eren shivered again and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think that we've both grown and changed together as people, like how people in a genuine relationship should. I always appreciate some of the things that you do, and I understand that's you, and I wouldn't want to change you. In fact... I'd like to marry you."

"wait, what?" Levi asked, totally confused.

Eren got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

The wind blew harder on the south end of Manhattan island, where the couple stood. The sound the buildings made seemed to be like a low cry for a lover that never got the change that Levi was getting now. The lapping and sloshing of the water on the docks seemed so distant now, Eren wasn't sure if that was the water in the harbor, or the roaring in his ears. The box shook slightly, partially from nerves and partially from the cold, and he still waited. The two figures stood out against the sky that was drained out, but had begun to put their own spark of interest in it again, even on this cold November day. Grey eyes looked down at green and Levi gave him a small smile before saying

"Yes." Eren sighed and put the ring on his finger while laughing, his hands now shaking form relief too. "but we're going home now, so that you can warm up, got it?" Levi said sternly.

Eren nodded and stood up, both of them looking up at the grey sky that didn't seem so empty anymore, before looking back down at each other and kissing slowly. They both smiled and held on to each other tightly, thinking about a life together, under all sorts of skies, and not just cloudy ones in November.

"Okay seriously, back to the subway." Levi said. "I can feel you shaking pretty badly."


End file.
